


Locked in the Prince's freedom.

by spacetofu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetofu/pseuds/spacetofu
Summary: In this galtean au, the galra and alteans are in peace. While the royal galra family with the aristocracy, best military protection and organic peasants live in Daaibazal, the lower class work for the alteans in Altea, living there. The royal altean family has 4 children and the one who was chosen to be the next prince is Lance, whose real name is Lancelot. While Keith is a galra militar who works in the squad 84 with his mother, Krolia. How will their paths meet?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Locked in the Prince's freedom.

The 18-years-old blue prince walked in his zen garden with an old notebook on his right hand. He sat under a tree that was brought from a far planet called Earth, and he opened his notebook; he used to write there when he was younger, he knew he would forget most of the things that happened in his childhood years after. He drew a lot too, the Queen and the King made sure to make him become the best student in almost every subject, but he never went to real school with real children, but got homeschooled in the castle.

He was quiet and his favorite place was that zen garden, he felt himself there, he remembered every happy moment when he was there. It was like an oasis of joy and peace for him, in the middle of a desert of that supposedly Prince's freedom that, in reality, were only rules and obligations.

He began to read, slowly turning the pages of his notebook while he was reading and seeing each word that he wrote, each drawing he drew. Then, with a sad face of emptiness, he looked up to the leaves of the tree and the blue sky that surrounded him. 

“ _I wanna see him again…_ ” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back again after 84 years with a new project that i wanted to write since a long, rly long time ago. a galtean royalty au! idk if someone have written something similar to this but anyways... hope you enjoy it. english isn't my first language so if there's a mistake, im sorry- i promise im doing my best. for those who know me from the other story (the dark entity), i'll be still continuing it, dw. THANK YOU SM FOR READING, im always open to read comments. btw, this is like.. the prologue so that's why is short.


End file.
